Next day
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] •Y como era de esperarse termino por escupir el café que apanas ha bebido –era bueno que no hubiera alguna persona a la que terminara salpicando en su momento de estupefacción– sinceramente, aquella pregunta nunca se la esperó. (Au, LaMira –Lavi x Miranda–)


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino**. Yo solo los tomo prestados para traer este esporádica viñeta para subir algo antes de que termine el año con Miranda y él baka usagi de Lavi como protagonistas.

 **Palabras:** 640.

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error ortográfico, redacción o lo que vean decir para editar –hecho desde el celular–. Au y seudo intento de LaMira (Lavi x Miranda)

* * *

 **N** ext day

* * *

─Miranda, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Y como era de esperarse termino por escupir el café que apanas ha bebido –era bueno que no hubiera alguna persona a la que terminara salpicando en su momento de estupefacción– sinceramente, aquella pregunta nunca se la esperó.

Bueno si es una pregunta que espera pero, por lo general es una cuestión frecuente en sus sueños sin embargo, esta es la realidad...

¿Acaso sigue soñando y aún no ha despertado de la comodidad que le ofrece su cama?

De ser así, ahora qué se tomó o ingirió para que el sueño o alucinación –cualquiera que sea el caso– se torne demasiado vivido.

─Hey, Miranda.

Él nuevo llamado del Lavi de su "sueño" acompañado por el sutil toque de su mano derecha en su mejilla le dice que después de todo, esto no se trata de un sueño; es la realidad e instantáneamente un rubor aparece en su rostro y es acompañado por un ataque de vergüenza y timidez.

─Es... estoy bien, Lavi─logra articular entre un molesto tartamudeo que la eleva al siguiente nivel en la escala de vergüenza y por consiguiente trata de ocultar tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

A los pocos segundos escucha la risa de Lavi, aunque le duele comprende la razón de ello...cómo no reírse del cúmulo de desgracias, calamidades, chica que ha pesar de ser mayor que él solo sabe causar desastres –los que algunas veces pueden ser graciosos– que le causan problemas a cualquiera que tenga la desgracia de toparse con ella. Sin embargo, al sentir "algo" que se posa en su cabeza se ve obligada a retirar las manos de su rostro y así observar incrédula como Lavi acaricia su cabeza con ternura.

Ese es un gesto lindo e irreal para alguien como ella que las lágrimas no tardan en salir a frote y se dan la libertad de correr, dejando salinos caminos de sal en sus pálidas mejillas.

─¡Miranda!─exclama sorprendido por esa reacción. ─No era mi intención hacerte llorar, me rei porque me pareció graciosa tú reacción─agrega, tratando de que con eso su llanto pare y le acerca una servilleta para que limpie sus lágrimas.

─Lo siento–dice. Trata de calmarse y parar el patético acto que esta ofreciendo a Lavi.

No comprende.

¿Cómo él puede ser amable con alguien tan sombrío y lúgubre como lo es ella?

─¿Ya pasó?─pregunta después de haber transcurrido varios minutos en un mutismo que le pareció incómodo.

─Si─su afirmación fue apenas audible pero gracias a su buena audición puede asegurar que por su tono de voz Miranda, ya no volverá a llorar.

─Entonces lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿Miranda, quieres salir conmigo?

Pregunta mentalmente preparado para un nuevo ataque de llanto.

─Si.

─Solo necesito que me digas un si o no.

─Si.

─Y seguiré repitiendo la misma pregunta hasta que me respondas.

─Si.

─Y puedo estar así por ho...

─¡Lavi, que **SI** quiero salir contigo!

─Te escuche la primera vez Miranda. Solo estaba esperando a que lo digas con seguridad, fuerte y claro.

Y de nueva cuenta ese calido sol, la hace enrojecer por milésima vez. Siendo honestos ya perdió la cuenta de cuantos veces se ha sonrojado en este lapso de tiempo.

─Entonces, hasta mañana Miranda─dice. Se levanta de su asiento y antes de irse se acerco hacis Miranda y deposita un beso en su mejilla.

La joven castaña esta encantada, esta embriagada por que después de todo parece que los sueños si se pueden hacer realidad.

Oh, pobre e ingenua chica que ha quedado embelesada por las encatadoras palabras y dulces gestos del perfecto mentiroso, es una lástima que éste cegada por su radiante máscara y no se percate de la verdadera naturaleza de ese mentiroso ser.

 _«_ _Parece que la broma no resultó con Miranda, ya qué. Es momento de ir a molestar a Yuu_ _»_

* * *

 _Y bueno eso fue todo, o no. La verdad si es que alguien lee esta pequeña viñeta y comenta en dicha persona recae si esta pequeña idea continúa o no._

 _En caso de que lo haga, he de decir que me dolerá y rompera el corazón hacer sufrir a Miranda. Lo menciono ya que este intento de fic o escrito surgea raíz del 28 de diciembre, día de los inocentes –por lo menos en México– por ende todo lo hecho por Lavi y lo mencionado al final es producto de su intento de broma que piensa que salio mal (ya que las genuinas reacciones de Miranda las toma como una tetra por sentirse descubierto con su propósito, cuando no es así)_

 _Sin más hasta la próxima –logre publicar antes del terminar el año, haber si termino los siguientes borradores–, ¿a alguien le gusto este dulce pero al final cruel LaMira?_


End file.
